Fate God Crown
by Dark Mare Dragon
Summary: UA. Los conflictos por el grial no acabaron solo con la destrucción del caliz de Fuyuki... 10 años después de la quinta guerra, siete masters y siete servants se ven involucrados para cumplir sus deseos, en un nuevo conflicto alejado de Japón, ¿quien sera el vencedor de esta batalla?
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer:**_ Fate/Stay Night no me pertenece, es propiedad de Type-Moon, esta historia está realizada por simple diversión, no la escribo con fines de lucro.

* * *

_**Fate/God Crown**_

_El santo grial, la reliquia sagrada del cristianismo que recibió la sangre de Cristo en la última cena. Muchos proclamaron su existencia, dándole a múltiples cálices el nombre de la reliquia, variando formas, tamaños y nivel de poder… lo único que estos múltiples griales tenían en común es que eran: "Un objeto por el cual países enteros fueron destruidos, que provoca el pandemonio, con el simple objetivo de cumplir el deseo de su portador…". Nunca ah sido el santo grial verdadero, solo usaron el nombre y, aun así, la iglesia está pendiente cada que uno de estos objetos reaparece en el mundo…_

_Hace 200 años las tres grandes familias de magos hicieron descender a una de estas reliquias al mundo, tan poderosa que un mago con semejante poder podría lograr el objetivo de llegar al __**Akasha**__, el origen y el objetivo de todas las familias de magos. Para obtenerlo implementaron un sistema invocando a aquellos héroes de la humanidad para pelear entre ellos y el último que quedara en pie obtendría su deseo, la guerra del santo grial de Fuyuki. Cinco guerras ocurrieron en ese tiempo hasta llegar a nuestros días, en la quinta guerra uno de los participantes destruyo la reliquia para salvar al mundo de su corrupción por lo que el grial no volvió a aparecer en el mundo…_

_10 años han pasado desde la quinta guerra de Fuyuki, el sistema en esa ciudad fue desmantelado para siempre por dos magos, aun en contra de las órdenes de la Torre del Reloj… Pero que el grial hubiera desaparecido no significaba que la guerra lo hubiera hecho, solo cambio de locación, con otro objeto de igual o mayor poder que el de Fuyuki como premio… Un lugar en el que ni la asociación de magos ni la Iglesia tenían completo control, pero aun asi siendo observada por otros ojos…_

"_Y así es como la Corona de Dios inicia para quien tenga el anhelo y el suficiente poder para atreverse a ganarla…"_

* * *

Bueno, últimamente estuve un poco vicio con Fate (Stay Night, Zero, Extra, Extra CCC, Apocrypha, strange fake, etc) y como aun no puedo encontrar Hollow Ataraxia (pero se mas o menos de que trata) las ideas se me empezaron a llenar en la cabeza, acerca de cómo sería escribir un fanfic de esta serie que me termino encantando tanto, así que me puse a pensar y escribir… Al final pensé porque no involucrar a los lectores y que ellos fueran los protagonistas de la historia… Así que quien quiera estoy aceptando personajes =)

La única cosa que he de decir es que la clase _**Archer **_no está disponible para su creación ya que ya está reservadas y pido que las fichas de master y los servants me los manden por mp**, **principalmente porque quiero que la identidad real de los espíritus heroicos sea conocida únicamente por mi y por su respectivo dueño y que el resto de los lectores lo descubra cuando se revele en el fanfic…

_Master:_

**Nombre: **(El que ustedes deseen, solo pido que sea coherente con la nacionalidad)

**Género: **(Masculino o Femenino)

**Edad: **(Mínimo 13 años, no hay un máximo)

**Nacionalidad: **(El país que gusten, recordando que la magia de los fanfics es que, vengas de donde vengas hablaras el idioma del escritor xD)

**Descripción Física: **(Dar una descripción de tamaño medio sobre el personaje, no pido un número exagerado de líneas, con 3 me conformo de hecho, pero sí que elaboréis un poco los detalles físicos con palabras)

**Descripción Psicológica: **(Lo mismo que en la descripción física, pero sobre las cualidades del personaje, si es alegre, serio, amigable, arisco, o un completo psicópata. Esto es importantísimo ya que en base a la personalidad de cada personaje me basare en cómo se mueven en la guerra…)

**Magia en la que destaca: **(Elemental, creación, joyas, etc. Si quieren ser algo como un master no mago simplemente dejen el espacio vacío… nada de poner 50 magias y que las saben controlar a la perfección, por favor xD)

**Gustos:** (El tipo de cosas que le gusta al personaje)

**Disgustos: **(Lo contrario al apartado anterior xD)

**Deseo para el Grial: **(Que es lo que los mueve a conseguir el grial, Ej: Reconocimiento de otros magos, venganza, revivir a alguien, conquistar el mundo, etc., lo que los haga felices)

**Historia: **(el pasado al personaje, antes de verse envuelto, lo que los convirtió en lo que son, blablablá)

_Servant:_

**Clase: **(Lancer, Rider, Caster y Berserker son las clases disponibles de momento, cuando alguien tome otra clase editare y la sacare de la lista) (**Archer, Saber y Assassin **están tomadas)

**Nombre verdadero: **(Figura legendaria en la que están basados, pueden ser servants que ya hayan aparecido en el universo de Type Moon…)

**Descripción Física: **(Como ustedes se imaginan a la figura, de ser canon el personaje dejar el espacio vacío)

**Descripción Psicológica: **(Lo mismo solo que con la personalidad, nuevamente si es canon dejar el espacio vacío)

**Deseo para el grial: **(Un deseo que ustedes crean pueda desear la figura que será su servant. Ej.: Una nueva vida manteniéndose en ese mundo, reencontrarse con alguien del pasado, recuperar algo que habían perdido, el simple deseo de luchar, etc.)

**Relación con su master: **(Debido a que esta historia no va a tener un protagonista, o mejor dicho los siete masters y servants serán los protagonistas, vamos a ver cómo se comporta cada pareja más allá de las batallas, por lo que ustedes deciden si tener una relación tensa en la que no se pueden ver si quiera a la cara, amo-sirviente, amigos, donde dejan que el otro se mueva como quiera, respeto, lo que ustedes quieran)


	2. La invocación de los Héroes

**Disclamer:** Fate/Stay Night (y sus múltiples derivados) no me pertenece, es propiedad de Type-Moon, esta historia está realizada por simple diversión, no la escribo con fines de lucro. Gellert Siferiol y Archer pertenecen a **Dimitrius Martell**, Alphonse Willow y Assassin pertenecen a **Kaire Leade (Dimitrius y Kaire **son usuarios del foro de rol, Ábrete Sésamo), Jack Dankworth y Berserker pertenecen a **Shador**, Alexander Dieter Brandt y Saber pertenecen a **Malfoy-son**, Elizabeth Kirkland y Rider pertenecen a **Kairy-Hitsugaya **(Los tres, usuarios de Fanfiction). Rafael Balam y Caster son los únicos cuya propiedad es mía.

**Rating:** Todos los públicos (de momento (?))

Agradezco a quien se halla interesado en la historia al punto que me enviaron fichas, no tengo mucho más que decir salvo que como es la primera vez que escribo algo de Fate no sé si me habrá quedado bien. Sin más… la historia (no tengo mucho más que comentar en este capítulo, al menos hasta el final de este xD)

* * *

"_Incluso si todo el mundo nos da la espalda, eso no importa mientras este contigo…"_

_**Capitulo 1: La invocación de los Heroes**_

Las velas, colocadas en el centro de aquella oscura habitación, iluminaban débilmente los rostros de los hombres, sus facciones eran poco claras e indistinguibles, pero al menos en dos de los tres presentes se podía reconocer molestia dirigida al tercero. El aire dentro de los imprecisos límites de la habitación estaba lleno de una tensión difícil de explicar. No importaba cuan amplia fuera la habitación, daba la sensación de aprisionamiento digna de un juicio.

-¿Qué puede decir acerca de lo que hizo, Lord El-Melloi?- murmuro con seriedad Rocco Belfaban, jefe del Departamento de Invocación en la Torre del Reloj, un anciano de estatura pequeña al cual la luz de las velas hacia brillar sus arrugas. En su voz se podía notar cuan grave consideraba lo que el hombre frente a él había hecho, pero El-Melloi no le hizo mucho caso, negando con la cabeza mientras encendía el cigarrillo en su mano con una de las velas cercanas.

-Hablas con un cadáver que ni siquiera está presente, venerable anciano… Yo soy El-Melloi **Segundo**, por favor recuérdelo, ya se lo he dicho muchas veces- dijo sin pizca alguna de arrepentimiento Waver, momentos antes de llevarse el cigarro a la boca- Y lo único que hice fue mi trabajo, el sistema del grial de Fuyuki en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de revelar la magia a las personas normales. No veía sentido a restaurarlo…

-No estaba en usted decidirlo, El-Melloi "Segundo", su trabajo era seguir las ordenes que se le dio, no ver si esta tenía sentido o no.- dijo metiéndose a la conversación un hombre joven, apuesto y de cabello colorado. Un aura de grandeza era lo que rodeaba a Bram Nuada-De Sophia Ri, sucesor del jefe del departamento de Evocación. Él, al contrario que Belfaban, no estaba tan serio ni tan enojado, más bien hablaba con una calma fría- El desmantelamiento del sistema dio paso a un hecho nunca antes visto que se pudo haber evitado…- ante esto a Waver le cruzo un brillo de interés, aunque no esperaba lo que le diría Nuada a continuación- El sistema no fue desmantelado…

-¿Qué…?

-Como escucho…- en esta ocasión retomo la palabra Belfaban- al parecer lo que usted y la señorita Tohsaka hicieron no fue otra cosa que "desencadenar" el sistema que estaba atado a Fuyuki y este se "movió" a otro lugar… Cuando obtuvimos la información de lo que hizo, casi al instante nos llego la información de la aparición de un ritual completamente igual en Paris, Francia y que está a punto de comenzar. No sabemos muy bien que ocurrió pero esta es la forma más fácil de explicarlo.

Tras un breve silencio, Waver Velvet dejo escapar un suspiro. Eso no era lo que había planeado, ni siquiera esperado, cuando había ido hasta Fuyuki con su alumna, Tohsaka Rin. Sabía que había copias de la guerra del Santo Grial en otras partes del mundo pero… ¿un ritual completamente igual que ya tenía el mana suficiente para empezar con otra guerra dentro de poco? No solo eso, era en una ciudad con líneas ley mucho mejores que las de Fuyuki y a su vez más importante que esta. Y lo peor es que estaba mucho más cerca del control de la torre del Reloj y el Vaticano. Waver no sabía que error hubieran cometido él y Rin pero ya se estaba culpando de este. Mientras estaba en sus pensamientos Belfaban y Bram se pusieron a discutir entre ellos cual sería el paso siguiente…

-La vice-directora nos ordeno que nos encargáramos de este asunto, por lo que tenemos que encargarnos que al menos uno de los Masters este de nuestra parte- murmuro el joven Nuada.

-Ya me he encargado de encontrar un master para nuestro lado… Es un Freelancer experimentado que se gano un nombre suficiente para ser considerado, y lo mejor es que tiene un motivo por el querer ayudarnos- dijo con una sonrisa retorcida el anciano.- El problema ahora es la iglesia… debido a lo que ocurrió con el supervisor en la quinta guerra los conflictos internos se desataron entre los Protestantes, Católicos y Ortodoxos, y con la recientes noticias se determino que enviarían a TRES supervisores, uno de cada facción…

-En otras palabras cada grupo quiere el grial de Paris para sí y los conflictos entre ellos son solo escusas para enmascarar ese hecho… Me pregunto que serán capaces de hacer para obtenerlo.- Bram se llevo una mano a la barbilla, pensando en las posibilidades- ¿No puedes reclutar a nadie mas como Master?

-No, todos los otros que se me ocurren no están disponibles. El otro que podría dar la talla, Blake Dorrick, actualmente está persiguiendo al mocoso ese que mato a su padre adoptivo e involucrar otros magos no haría otra cosa que darles una oportunidad para lograr sus propios objetivos, traicionándonos. Fuu, solo espero que nuestro propio "aliado" sea de utilidad…

* * *

-Ah… ¡Achú!- estornudo un hombre de 27 años, de cabellos rojo oscuro y ojos miel, sentado en el banco de aquel parque… el "Bosque de Vincennes", si no estaba equivocado.- Ah, ¿estaré engripado?- pregunto al aire momentos antes de observar el cielo por encima de él. Este ya estaba dando muestras de la noche que se avecinaba, por lo que él solo podía suspirar, la hora que esperaba se acercaba. Tomo la maleta que había a su lado y se levanto, empezando a dirigirse hacia una zona oculta en la que no había nadie. Nada más llegar observo el escenario frente a él, tal como lo había dejado: El círculo mágico marcado en el pasto con magia de fuego, las cenizas del césped ahora formaban el ritual de invocación y en el centro de esta otra pequeña hoguera, aunque las llamas de esta todavía no empezaban.

La torre del Reloj lo había contactado a él, un FreeLancer cuya familia no era muy bien vista en la asociación, para ayudarlos a obtener el grial, dándole la información que necesitaba acerca del lugar de la guerra. El suponía que ellos estaban buscando a un mago que les pareciera "desechable" y por eso lo habían llamado pero no le importaba. Todo eso era algo que lo ayudaría en su objetivo, por eso había aceptado el trabajo pero… ¡Malditos fueran los de la asociación, lo habían contactado para que los ayudara pero ni siquiera le suministraron una reliquia! Conociéndolos, ellos serian capaces de obtener un fragmento de la mesa redonda, parte del manto del rey de los conquistadores o incluso la piel de la serpiente más antigua del mundo, pero no, él tenía que conseguir sus propios medios para ayudarlos. Se llevo las manos a los bolsillos, para instantes después sacar del derecho una barra de chocolate y llevárselo a la boca para relajarse, un efecto casi inmediato. Tenía más cosas que hacer que maldecir a la torre del reloj.

Dejo su maleta en el piso, abriéndola y empezando a buscar en su interior. De ella comenzó a sacar todo tipo de cosas, desde lo más común como ropa suya, artículos básicos y una cantimplora, hasta llegar a lo raro, como talismanes, armas tanto cortantes como de fuego y libros bastante antiguos, hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba, un pedazo de tela y un pequeño libro, mucho más viejo que los otros que había sacado.

Alexander observo el fragmento de tela celeste, con algunas manchas de sangre seca en ella, que se hallaba entre sus manos, sintiéndola pesada sin importar su ligereza. Este sería el catalizador con el que apostaba invocar al Servant que era conocido como el más poderoso, Saber. Le había costado conseguirlo pero gracias a los pocos contactos que su familia aun disponía lo había logrado. Pero ahora, a pocos pasos de obtener lo que necesitaba para la guerra, el pelirrojo se encontraba a si mismo nervioso, poco común en el… No, no estaba asustado, ni siquiera pensaba en la posibilidad de morir, era otra cosa lo que preocupaba su ahora atribulada mente…

-¿Podre conseguirlo…?- murmuro al viento observando la hoguera con ojos perdidos, el primer escalón para cumplir su objetivo estaba frente a él y no se decidía a subirlo. No estaba seguro, podría terminar muriendo sin haber logrado nada, siendo olvidado y sin dejar a nadie que pudiera honrarlo… El alemán se golpeo la frente, suspirando y sonriendo jovial, con ello librándose de sus preocupaciones de momento- Preocuparme ahora es una estupidez, si no estuviera dispuesto a esto no habría ni puesto un pie en Francia y no puedo poner una cara tan patética a uno de los grandes espadachines del mundo… Además es lo mejor.- se dijo a si mismo observando la palma de su mano con las extrañas marcas en ella.

Repentinamente el reloj de su muñeca dio la alarma de que era la hora de actuar, obligándolo a poner sobre la hoguera la tela. El lugar era el que mejor le servía en esa ciudad, el ritual estaba preparado para adecuarse a su habilidad y la hora era la mejor, por lo que no había mejor momento para actuar. Frente a él, a la vez que alzaba su brazo izquierdo y el derecho sostenía el libro abierto, las llamas empezaron a consumir la madera de la pequeña hoguera. Palabras dichas que le permitirían obtenerlo…

_Deja que la plata y el acero sean la esencia,_

_Deja que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos sean la base,_

_Deja que el muro a contra viento caiga,_

_Deja que las cuatro puertas cardinales cierren,_

_Deja que el camino de las tres bifurcaciones desde la corona alcance el reino Somerset_

_Deja que se llene. De nuevo, de nuevo, de nuevo, de nuevo._

_Deja que se llene hasta el último momento, simplemente rompiendo en pedazos cada intento._

_Tu carne a mi servicio y mi destino en tu espada_

_El rey o el emperador, a ninguno me inclinare contigo a mi lado_

_Si te sometes a esta voluntad, preséntate al llamado_

_Que las llamas te traigan cual fénix…_

_¡Sal de tu anillo de restricción, protector del sagrado balance!_

Alex tosió un poco por el humo que circulaba en el lugar a raíz de la invocación de su Servant, viéndose obligado a cerrar los ojos por este. Mientras se hallaba en esa posición desventajosa, logro escuchar unos suaves pasos acercándose hacia donde estaba, había funcionado.- Supongo que tu eres mi master, ¿no es así?-… una voz femenina, eso no es lo que esperaba la verdad. Abrió con calma los ojos para encontrarse a un metro de una mujer joven, por su apariencia menor que él, de cabello ligeramente rosado atado con una cinta de color negro y ojos casi de un gris claro. Vestía ropas japonesas y llevaba una katana en la cintura. Realmente no era lo que esperaba pero de igual manera no le importaba, en el momento que la vio se había dado cuenta… estaba parado frente a un poder que no se podía comparar con ningún mortal vivo.

-Sí… supongo que eres Saber- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo a la vez que asentía a la pregunta realizada por ella. Su Servant no respondió, pero correspondió a su sonrisa con una propia, realizando una reverencia digna de una heroína como ella. Él lo había dicho, no se inclinaría ante nadie, fuera la torre del reloj, los otros masters o incluso el Santo Grial, a este ultimo lo haría suyo para lograr tanto su objetivo como el que tuviera Saber, ella era su compañera. La espada y su maestro se alejaron en dirección al hotel donde se hospedaba el alemán…

* * *

-¿Ne, mi querida Bianca, ya preparaste el circulo para la invocación?- murmuro Rafael, un joven de cabellos negros y ojos violáceos, mientras tecleaba en la pantalla frente a él. La habitación estaba oscura y su única iluminación provenía del televisor, conectado a la computadora. En el piso se podía ver cajas de juegos abiertas, algunos de los discos se encontraban guardados en estas mientras otros no. También había envolturas de diversos tipos de dulces, botellas vacías de gaseosas y ropa, que por el tamaño de una parte uno podía suponer pertenecía al chico mientras que la otra parte correspondía a una niña de entre 11 y 12 años. Un pequeño "montón", por decirlo de alguna manera, a un costado del pelinegro se movió pero este no dio signos de darse cuenta hasta que de la pantalla se escucho: "You Win!"- Ahh, eso estuvo difícil…- recostó la cabeza contra el respaldo de su silla para luego fijar su atención a su izquierda, donde el bulto aun se movía.

-Hermano mayor… uno de estos días te ganaran si eres tan perezoso- murmuro una voz femenina debajo de una frazada, la misma que se vio desplazada por la mano izquierda, revelando a una niña de cabellos del mismo color que el chico y un pijama. En su boca estaba chupando una paleta, mientras que sus dos manos estaban concentradas en una consola de juegos diferente; en la derecha había una portátil mientras que la izquierda tenía el control de otra. No miraba a su hermano, como si no le prestara atención. Esto y sus palabras shockearon al mayor, quien aparto sus manos del teclado y abrazo a la pequeña contra él, con un dejo de lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¡No, mi adorable hermanita está en su fase rebelde y le dice cosas feas a su pobre hermano que tanto la quiere!- dijo mientras la movía de un lado a otro. Mientras tanto la pequeña seguía jugando sin molestarle ni un poco el contacto con su pariente, de hecho una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver al chico. Soltó los juegos y se dio la vuelta, correspondiendo al abrazo, a la vez que acariciaba su nuca en busca de calmarlo, a la vez haciendo que las lágrimas de este desaparecieran- ¡Ah, hermanita, nunca me vuelvas a hacer algo como esto!- dijo atrayéndola para sí.

-Ya, ya, por cierto hermano… el círculo ya está listo, solo falta que hagas el canto- dijo la pequeña niña con seriedad, misma que hizo que su hermano dejara la actitud tonta y en su rostro apareciera una sonrisa arrogante, mesclada con un aire de seriedad, cualquiera se sorprendería ante semejante cambio. Dejo de abrazarla y se levanto de su silla, acercándose a un cuaderno que se hallaba en el suelo, camuflado entre las cajas de juegos. Cuando lo abrió, el cuaderno le mostro algunas formulas desarrolladas para lograr lo que planeaba. Rafael no era el tipo de personas que dejara las cosas al azar, por lo que cuando los sellos de control aparecieron en su mano nada más poner un pie en la ciudad, solo le tomo un par de minutos desarrollar su plan de movimientos para la guerra.

El no tenía ningún interés en las clases de caballeros, principalmente porque no le pegaban a su personalidad. Él prefería que su Servant no fuera un personaje que solo sabia pensar en la espada como forma de resolver sus problemas, por lo que dudaba invocar a un espíritu heroico como tal, quería a alguien más parecido a él. Por esa misma razón es que estuvo dos semanas en Paris sin dar señal alguna de realizar el ritual de invocación, estaba recolectando información acerca tanto de la guerra como del extraño grial que se había "apropiado" del sistema de Fuyuki. Él tenía que hacer ese tipo de cosas para ganar, puesto que no era un mago, o al menos no completamente. Su sonrisa se ensancho cuando, al pasar las hojas de su cuaderno de anotaciones, encontró la página con el canto que había preparado.

-Hermano… ¿realmente planeas hackear el sistema?- dijo Bianca sentada en el lugar que antes ocupaba el mayor, mientras su concentración volvía a estar enfocada en ambas consolas. Acababa de mencionar algo que sería muy importante…

-Mi querida hermana, el sistema es el mismo que el de Fuyuki, pero a la vez es diferente. No está preparado para un grial con tanto poder, por ende, algunas de las reglas de este sistema son más fáciles de "saltearse" que otras- dijo riéndose mientras despejaba lo que había tirado en el piso, mostrando un círculo de invocación que hasta ese momento estaba oculto.- En caso de invocar a Assassin no me gustaría que fuera uno de los Hassan-i Sabbah, es demasiado aburrido. Además, para mi deseo los héroes nobles y honrados no me sirven.

-Es una apuesta arriesgada…- dijo un poco preocupada mientras seguía con sus juegos. Una parte de ella sabía que era imposible que esas palabras lograran que su hermano se retractara de su decisión pero ella estaba demasiada pegada a su pariente como para verlo haciéndose daño si algo saliera mal.

-Tal vez, pero el juego es más divertido así…- fue lo último que se escucho antes de que Rafael levantara su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda llevaba el cuaderno. El círculo empezó a brillar de un blanco puro y las palabras fueron recitadas…

_Plata y hierro como origen,_

_Archiduque del contrato como pilar,_

_Los cuatro puntos cardinales como la puerta_

_El fin del mundo como promesa._

_Que se llene. Shut (relleno), Shut (relleno), Shut (relleno), Shut (relleno), Shut (relleno),_

_Yo, que recorro el camino de la dominación con infinita destrucción, te ordeno,_

_Preséntate al llamado por el Santo Grial,_

_Responde si te sometes a mi sueño, guardián del Paraíso_

_Y a mi lado tomemos el principio de la supremacía de Dios… _

_¡Que el juego comience!_

La explosión de polvo, prana y niebla cubrió la pequeña habitación. Rafael empezó a exhalar con dificultad ante lo que había ocurrido, el "hackeo" al sistema al parecer había consumido de su magia mucho más de lo que él había imaginado. Esa era una de las desventajas, ponía presión a su cuerpo y no era seguro que su plan fuera a funcionar como él esperaba. Pero cuando la niebla desapareció y observo a aquel que había invocado sus dudas desaparecieron. Compartió una mirada con su hermana por un segundo, la cual estaba igual que él, había funcionado.

-El Servant Caster se presenta, ¿tú eres mi master?... valla, nunca creí que fuera a ser invocado y diría esas palabras- murmuro el recién llegado mientras se reía. Era un joven apuesto, pero un atractivo oscuro, digno de un bromista fingiendo inocencia. Su piel era blanca cual nieve mientras que sus cabellos eran de un tono rojo como si hubieran sido besados por el fuego y el color del iris de sus ojos era una mezcla entre azul y gris. Era un ser de aspecto elegante, obviamente no era un guerrero pero aun así solo llevaba pieles de lobo que cubrían de su cintura para abajo mientras que su torso tenía algunas cicatrices. Rafael le dirigió una sonrisa antes de asentir a la pregunta y señalarse a sí mismo y a su hermana- Bien master, entonces tengo que decirte que no hay rey, héroe o monstruo que me pueda vencer, el grial ya es nuestro, hahaha…

-Sí, si, como digas. Solo una cosa Caster… No tengo idea quién eres- murmuro divertido Rafael por la personalidad de su Servant, pero ante lo dicho el pelirrojo se quedo congelado en su lugar con una sonrisa forzada, no se lo había esperado… Así es como empezaron este par de magos, ¿cuál sería su final?

* * *

Jack suspiro mientras buscaba entre las cajas donde había guardados sus libros. Todo ese lío con el Enforcer que había enviado la Asociación de Magos en su captura había sido una molestia de principio a fin. Ni siquiera había podido conseguir su cadáver, por lo que había resultado una pérdida de tiempo total. Por lo menos ese problema había muerto, y el mismo había cambiado de aspecto, no era probable que volvieran a encontrarle o al menos no en buen tiempo. Su cabello, ahora rubio, caía a lo largo de su espalda pero no le molestaba, él tenía otras cosas en la mente de las cuales encargarse.

No tendría que cambiar de base al ya no ser perseguido y podría dedicarse por completo a su investigación para la creación de quimeras. Claro, eso si conseguía encontrar sus notas. Necesitaba descubrir cómo crear homúnculos, los familiares humanos que el manejaba le costaban muy poco prana para mantenerse, pero eran demasiado estúpidos para las tareas que él necesitaba, estaba seguro que les había dicho que colocaran las notas junto a los antiguos diarios de su padre, pero no estaban allí. Miro el resto de las cajas, algunas habían estado cerradas desde el día que había escapado de su anterior hogar, pero ya que iba a quedarse por un buen tiempo, ya era hora de averiguar lo que había tomado de la librería de su padre. Podía ser útil, y ya encontraría sus notas mientras ordenaba todo lo demás.

Cuando abrió la primera caja una pequeña nube de polvo salió de esta. Llevaba un mes desde que se había ido de su casa y en todo ese tiempo no las había abierto una vez, era lógico que hubieran acumulado polvo. Al chico no le importo, apenas limpiando el polvo que manchaba su bata de laboratorio y continuando concentrado en las propias investigaciones de su tutor.

Horas más tarde, Jack se encontraba en un dilema. Había descubierto entre los diarios de investigación de su padre, un libro visiblemente más antiguo. No lo podía saber, pero él le calculaba mínimo más de cien años, lo que explicaba el que estuviera bastante deteriorado e ilegible en algunas partes. Parecía el diario de algún antepasado, y hablaba sobre algo llamado "guerra del santo grial". También detallaba un rito de invocación del que nunca había oído hablar. También mencionaba algo extraño acerca de la utilización de líneas ley, pero no podía saber cómo continuaba ya que lamentablemente las páginas siguientes no estaban en las mejores condiciones, y no tenía ni idea de que invocaba dicho ritual.

-¿Debería hacerlo?- se pregunto a si mismo. Por una parte estaba la mención de una "GUERRA del santo grial", Jack era perfectamente capaz de asesinar si lo necesitaba, sus familiares eran la mayor prueba de ello, sin embargo no tenía intención de participar en ningún tipo de conflicto entre magos sin saber los motivos. Por otra parte estaba lo único que se podía decir que había "heredado", de su familia adoptiva, el ansia de conocimiento. Puede que hubiera descubierto la existencia de la magia solo unos años atrás, pero su modo de pensar no difería demasiado de los magos de nacimiento.

Observo el diario un momento más hasta levantar los hombros con indiferencia. El conocimiento podía con el más que cualquier otra cosa- Oh, qué demonios. Si resulta un problema siempre puedo deshacerme de lo que invoque.- fue lo único que murmuro mientras empezaba a realizar los preparativos que decía en el diario, sin saber lo equivocado que estaba, pero claro, no tenía modo alguno de saberlo. De hecho si hubiera sabido que era lo que iba a invocar tampoco se hubiera detenido a fin de cuentas. Cuando todo estuvo completado, se coloco delante del círculo y empezó a liberar su magia, a la vez que recitaba el canto de invocación que en el diario se hallaba.

_Deja que la plata y el acero sean la esencia,_

_Deja que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos sean la base,_

_Deja que el muro a contra viento caiga,_

_Deja que las cuatro puertas cardinales cierren,_

_Deja que el camino de las tres bifurcaciones desde la corona alcance el reino Somerset_

_Deja que se llene. De nuevo, de nuevo, de nuevo, de nuevo._

_Deja que se llene hasta el último momento, simplemente rompiendo en pedazos cada intento._

_Deja que sea declarado,_

_Tu carne estará a mi servicio y mi destino estará en tu espada,_

_Preséntate ante el llamado del Santo Grial,_

_Responde si te sometes a esta voluntad…_

Jack al terminar de recitar y ver la niebla cubrir la habitación donde había llevado a cabo su pequeño experimento, cayó de rodillas. No, no le había resultado cansador el ritual, sino que repentinamente sintió un dolor punzante en la mano que había aparecido tan repentinamente que, junto al desgaste de mana, lo hizo caer al piso. En el dorso de su mano había unas extrañas marcas que simulaban tres bisturís colocados para formar un triangulo. Los ojos marrones rojizos del chico se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa. Pero esto dejo de interesarle al observar al ser que había invocado.

Miro embobado como una mujer vestida con harapos salía del círculo de invocación. Sus ojos amarillos rasgados, sus orejas puntiagudas y su pelo verde como la hierba dejaban bien claro que no era humana, e incluso el aire que transmitía era imposible que fuera de un humano. Pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante es que esa mujer parecía tener MUCHO MAS MANA QUE EL. Eso era imposible, una invocación no podría nunca tener más poder que su invocador, ya que entonces no sería capaz de mantenerse en este mundo, ¿Que era entonces? ¿Tendría algo que ver con esa "guerra del Santo Grial"? La mujer eligió ese momento para hablar.

-Respondiendo a tu convocatoria he aparecido. Servant Berseker, a tu servicio.- Declaro la mujer. Su voz, por alguna razón, causo un escalofrió en Jack, como si estuviera delante de un gran precipicio, un tornado, un volcán activo, etc. Esa mujer tenía tanto poder (o incluso mas) para lograr que el la comparara con una fuerza de la naturaleza. Sonrió, todo pensamiento sobre quimeras fuera de su mente. Esto iba a resultar divertido. Se lo decía su instinto. ¿Alguna vez le había fallado? ¿Berserker y Jack, hasta donde llegarían?

* * *

…El líquido tinto de la copa le parecía atrayente. Tal vez ya estuviera borracho después de tanto beber, pero la verdad no podía evitar comparar el vino con las mujeres con las que se había encontrado esa noche. Respiro fuertemente, ambos, el vino y las mujeres hermosas tenían una tentación en la que él, Gellert Siferiol, no podía evitar caer. Atrajo la copa a su boca y bebió todo su contenido de una sola vez, para la mirada sorprendida del tabernero. Tomo la botella, sirviéndose otra vez y, nuevamente, bebiendo de una. Este proceso se repitió hasta que la botella estuvo vacía…

-Ahhh, quien hubiera dicho que en este lugar hubiera tan buen vino- dijo el hombre de unos 28 años de edad, de cabellos rojos carmesí que bajaban hasta la mitad de su espalda, acompañados por un par de ojos del mismo color ocultos tras un par de lentes. Una pequeña barba de chivo cubría su barbilla. Vestía demasiado elegante para el lugar donde se encontraba, una pequeña taberna en la que, aparte de él y el cantinero, había 2 personas más tiradas en el piso de lo borrachos que estaban. Se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba y empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida con un caminar que alguien en estado de ebriedad sería incapaz de realizar.

-Emm, señor…- antes de que se pudiera retirar, el tabernero lo detuvo.

-¿Si?

-Aun no ha pagado por todo lo que bebió…- dijo señalando entre cinco y seis botellas del vino más caro que servían en ese lugar.

-Ah, sí…- dijo desinteresado momentos antes de señalar a los dos bastardos que ni conocía y que se hallaban en el piso- Ellos son amigos míos y se encargaran de pagar lo que debo.- dijo antes de salir por la puerta lo más rápido que pudo sin ver atrás ni dejar que el hombre pudiera replicar. Cuando creyó estar a salvo calmo la marcha, empezando a caminar hacia el lugar que necesitaba. La luna se hallaba iluminando el cielo nocturno para ese entonces, haciéndole preguntar cuánto tiempo estuvo en el bar (ya que había entrado cuando aun el sol se dejaba ver). Levanto los hombros con indiferencia, mientras más cerca de la medianoche hiciera el ritual mejor.

Pronto sus pasos lo llevaron al Cementerio del Père-Lachaise, el mayor cementerio de Paris. Usando magia sencilla logro pasar sin ser notado hasta el lugar que buscaba. En un lugar lleno de muerte, con la luna llena en el cielo brillando y en pocos minutos seria media noche, las condiciones perfectas para el se estaban dando. En un lugar apartado del cementerio, donde no importaba si alguien más pasara por allí él lo notaria se hallaba un simple círculo mágico, después de todo el en ese ritual no haría casi nada, el santo grial era el que más trabajo daba de sí para lo que estaba por ocurrir. Saco un cigarrillo de su ropa, encendiéndolo con magia de fuego, y llevándolo a su boca con calma, aun quedaban 2 minutos antes de que todo empezara. Coloco el fragmento de madera vieja que usaría como catalizador y la dejo en el centro del círculo mágico.

Escucho un movimiento a sus espaldas, y con una velocidad más allá de la humana se volteo y saco una pistola de su cintura, preparado para jalar el gatillo en cuanto viera de qué se trataba. Un simple conejo salió del arbusto y en cuanto lo hizo una bala ya le había atravesado los ojos, la sangre broto y el cuerpo de la criatura se desplomo. Uno pensaría que este hombre estaba loco y era un perseguido pero prana empezó a salir de la criatura.

-Mmm, ósea que alguien me está vigilando, ¿eh?- dijo divertido antes de voltearse. La hora había llegado y el intruso ya se había ido. Guardo la pistola en su funda y empezó a recitar las palabras…

_La plata y el hierro al origen. Gema y el archiduque de los contratos a la piedra angular._

_El viento que posó se convierte en una pared. Las puertas en las cuatro direcciones se cierran, lo que viene de la corona, el camino de tres bifurcada que conduce a circular el reino._

_Shut (relleno). Shut (relleno). Shut (relleno). Shut (relleno). Shut (relleno)._

_Repetir cinco veces._

_Una vez llena se hace añicos._

_Yo anuncio._

_Tu control está en mí, mi destino está en tus manos._

_De acuerdo con el Santo Grial, si se cumple con este contrato, esta razón, a continuación, responde._

_Aquí está mi juramento. Yo soy el que busca el mundo pacifico, yo soy el que se encuentra toda la maldad._

_¡Siete cielos vestidos con tres palabras de poder, llega desde el anillo de la destrucción, oh guardián de la balanza!_

La luz desapareció rápidamente al prana ya no estar activo, revelando que el hombre ya no se encontraba solo. Los ojos detrás de los cristales se agrandaron levemente. Frente a él se hallaba un hombre en buena forma vistiendo una armadura de bronce griega y un casco que ocultaba su cabello. Una sombra de barba se dejaba ver en su cara, acompañando a sus ojos castaños. El pelirrojo lo observo con ojos entrecerrados cuando comenzó a hablar -Soy el Servant Archer, ¿tú eres mi…?- pero antes de que pudiera terminar su oración se vio interrumpido por el de anteojos.

-Mierda… y yo que quería una hermosa mujer como Servant- murmuro Gellert con molestia mientras le daba otra bocanada a su cigarrillo y liberaba el humo del mismo. Se rasco el cuero cabelludo rojo intenso y se dio la vuelta sin dirigirle una sola mirada a Archer, quien lo observo analítico y se mantuvo parado donde estaba. Al sentir que no era seguido, el master volteo su cabeza- Vamos, apúrate, baka-servant, tenemos que conseguirte ropa si vamos a trabajar juntos- tras esto no dijo palabra mas, continuando por el camino sin importarle si el arquero le seguía.

Uno no debe irrespetar a un espíritu heroico, no importa quién sea, cuantos hechizos de control tuviera a su disposición o cuanto poder tenga, puesto que hay pocos seres que puedan enfrentarse a uno y un humano estaba lejos de ser uno de ellos. Gellert había ido tan lejos como llamar idiota a uno de estos pero… a Archer no le molestaba, incluso le parecía divertido, había conocido a otros como el pelirrojo, guerreros con debilidad por las mujeres y el alcohol, pero aun así de buen corazón. Se había vuelto amigo de varios de ellos y estaba seguro que había una razón por la que él había sido invocado por un ser así… Empezó a avanzar, interesado en lo que ocurriría.

El pistolero como master y el arquero como Servant entraban al juego.

* * *

…Una iglesia vacía, una tranquila noche y los rayos de la luna entrando por los cristales del edificio, iluminando el santuario y la imagen de Cristo crucificado con una tranquilidad fantasmal. A algunos esto les parecería espeluznante, pero el joven que en silencio se hallaba sentado leyendo en la primera fila de asientos lo encontraba relajante. Alphonse Willow era un joven hijo de familia de magos que prefería la tranquilidad por sobre todas las cosas, y por ende lugares en los que podría estar solo eran de sus favoritos y allí dentro el ruido de la noche no llegaba siquiera a sus oídos.

Dio un bostezo antes de cerrar el tomo, un antiguo grimorio, y dejarlo a un costado, levantándose y estirándose.- Mmm, al parecer no fui el único que planeo invocar esta noche- murmuro con tranquilidad, sin preocuparse en que alguien lo escuchase. Sus palabras estaban cargadas de un extraño conocimiento, ¿Cómo sabia aquello que acaba de pronunciar? Dejando ese tema de lado se acerco al santuario, mostrando para un público invisible su apariencia a descubierto por la luz entrante. Era joven, no podía pasar los veinte años, de cabello rubio cenizo, algo alborotado y ojos azul grisáceo, de piel blanca y sin imperfecciones visibles. Coloco cuatro joyas en los puntos cardinales de un círculo de invocación. La familia Willow en un pasado se había relacionado con una joven Edelfeit, habiendo dejado la magia de joyas en la cresta de su familia, y Alphonse la dominaba con maestría. En el centro de aquellas joyas dejo un collar de garras de zorro, el catalizador más antiguo que había podido conseguir su familia y que según sus contactos pertenecía a una leyenda asiática.

-Es el momento de empezar…- simples pero poderosas palabras que darían inicio a aquello que había preparado desde que los sellos aparecieron en su mano y lo habían hecho abandonar la Torre del Reloj sin que nadie aparte de su familia supiera el porqué.

_La plata y el hierro al origen._

_Gema y el archiduque de los contratos a la piedra angular._

_El viento que posó se convierte en una pared._

_Las puertas en las cuatro direcciones se cierran._

_Lo que viene de la corona, el camino de tres bifurcada que conduce a circular el reino._

_Shut (relleno). Shut (relleno). Shut (relleno). Shut (relleno). Shut (relleno)._

_Yo tengo tu dominio, pero mi vida la tienes tú._

_De acuerdo con el Santo Grial, si se cumple con este contrato, esta razón, a continuación, responde._

_¡Los recuerdos y el pasado nos atan y yo peleo por un futuro donde ella vuelva!_

_¡Si aceptas mi voluntad, preséntate oh gran espíritu!_

Frente a él, el pequeño santuario desapareció, oculto por el prana recientemente liberado y el no pudo ver nada. Estaba preocupado por el "poderoso ser" que había invocado, ya que no podía sentir ni un gramo de su presencia aun cuando el ritual se hubiera terminado y la magia en el lugar empezaba a dispersarse, cuando repentinamente sintió que algo le rozaba la pierna. En otro esto lo habría hecho saltar, pero Al solo bajo la mirada, encontrándose con un pequeño… No, más bien pequeña zorro hembra, de pelaje plateado y ojos color miel que se frotaba contra su pierna. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No podía ser verdad… ¿No podía haber invocado a un animal como Servant, verdad?

-¿Master?- dijo con voz juguetona la criatura antes de que Al, aun un poco sorprendido, asintiera. En cuanto lo hizo, la pequeña zorro emitió un ruido de alegría antes de saltar hacia el joven quien, ingenuo, intento atraparla sin esperarse que en medio del salto el animal cambiara de forma… Para cuando se dio cuenta estaba tirado en el suelo, con una joven de unos veintitantos años, de cabello largo castaño oscuro y ojos color miel, encima de él y pegándose lo más posible a su cuerpo. Las orejas de zorro en la cabeza de la chica le revelaban de quien se trataba, pero eso no le importaba de momento sino el hecho que estuviera desnuda…

-¿Podrias… dejarme levantar?- dijo desviando la mirada, con un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Al ver la reacción del joven la chica no pudo evitar reírse para adentro, divertida de la muestra de su master. Se levanto y cuando lo hizo una túnica apareció de la nada, por el momento eso serviría… En cuanto Alphonse la observo de nuevo emitió la pregunta que le interesaba.- ¿Quién eres?

-¡Oh, cierto!- dijo la joven mientras las orejas de zorro se levantaban, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que no se había presentado. Las orejas repentinamente desaparecieron y su presencia se fue ocultando hasta que ni siquiera su master pudo sentirla por dos segundos, para luego reaparecer como si nada hubiera pasado- ¡Soy el Servant Assassin… no me gusta mucho ser llamada asesina pero supongo que entro en la categoria!- dijo alegre sin preocuparse en lo que sus palabras pudieran generar en el cerebro del rubio. El Servant Assassin según el tenia entendido siempre había sido uno de los Hassan-I-Sabbad, esa era una de las reglas de la guerra del Grial de Fuyuki, ¿Qué era diferente en esta ocasión para que ocurriera una anormalidad en el sistema? Al se llevo la mano a la barbilla, luego tendría que investigar qué es lo que había ocurrido.

Una parte de él estaba molesta, no había planeado obtener a Assassin, pero la otra solo podía pensar en posibilidades de lo que había ocurrido. Empezó a caminar hasta el departamento que había comprado, con la chica siguiéndolo mientras lo bombardeaba de preguntas e intentaba sacarle una palabra a este. El silencioso mago y la asesina parlanchina…

* * *

Elizabeth Kirkland, acostada, suspiro una vez más, observando su mano derecha, en la que se encontraban los sellos de comando que la reconocían como Master de la Guerra del Santo Grial. Seguía sin entender como había llegado a semejante situación… Su abuelo, William Kirkland, no había hecho otra cosa que enviarla a Francia, un país para ella desconocido, sin ninguna explicación, pocos días antes de cuando se suponía ella entraría a estudiar en la Torre del Reloj. Nada más llegar, sintió un dolor en su palma y… plaf, se había vuelto parte de un ritual del que no tenía idea alguna pero que, sospechaba, era la razón por la que su pariente la envió.

-Pudo haberme dicho de que se trataba, no me habría negado…- dijo la joven de 16 años, jugando con su cabello rojo fuego. Había investigado todo lo posible en que se había involucrado, pero no había encontrado nada hasta que esa misma mañana, cuando pensaba resignarse y volver a Inglaterra, un paquete de su abuelo le llego, no solo con una explicación de en que resultaba la guerra sino también una antigua espada… ella creía que era griega pero no estaba segura, solo sabía que William quería que la usara como catalizador.

Observo a su alrededor, la habitación del hotel que había pagado ya estaba funcionando como su taller mágico sin que los encargados se dieran cuenta, e incluso ya había preparado todo para realizar la invocación en cuanto leyó la carta. Había algo que deseaba y solo el grial podría dárselo, por eso había dicho que aun si hubiera sabido que iría a la boca del lobo no se habría negado. Se levanto de su perezosa posición, pero sin acercarse al lugar ya preparado, aun necesitaba ella estar lista. Camino hasta la ventana, observando la noche que se reflejaba en su único ojo visible (el otro tapado por un flequillo). No le gustaba no estar cerca de _él _pero no tenía otra opción, estaba haciendo esto por ella misma y por él. Levanto la cabeza con decisión

_Plata y hierro como origen,_

_Archiduque del contrato como pilar,_

_Los cuatro puntos cardinales como la puerta_

_Una segunda oportunidad como promesa_

_Que se llene. Shut (relleno), Shut (relleno), Shut (relleno), Shut (relleno), Shut (relleno),_

_Yo, que busco la luz al final de este oscuro camino, te pido,_

_Preséntate al llamado por el Santo Grial,_

_Responde si aceptas mi sueño, guardián del Paraíso_

_Y a mi lado vallamos a la tierra de Dios… _

_¡Llega desde el anillo de la destrucción, oh guardián de la balanza!_

De entre el vapor salió un hombre alto y de contextura muscular muy definida, su cabello era picudo de una longitud corta y de color rubio. Poseía unos expresivos ojos azul cielo y su cuerpo estaba ceñido en una armadura dorada griega con dibujos de dioses griegos en ella y que cubria tanto su pecho como sus hombros. Una túnica blanca cubria alrededor de su cintura y cuello, dejando visibles sus brazos y piernas. Sus muñecas y tobillos estaban rodeados por unos brazaletes de metal dorado y la misma espada, una gladius, que había usado para invocarlo ahora se encontraba en su cintura, aunque esta estaba en mejor estado que la que había resultado como catalizador. Ella estaba obnubilada por la presencia del hombre, por lo que se exalto cuando este comenzó a hablar.

-Soy el Servant Rider que participa en esta Guerra del Santo Grial… Te pregunto, mi señora, ¿tú eres quien solicito mi presencia?- dijo con calma y amabilidad, pero ante todo era un guerrero que mostraba respeto. Elizabeth solo pudo asentir, aun ligeramente intimidada por el poder y respeto que el hombre frente a ella generaba, aun cuando su edad no podía ser muy mayor que ella misma. El hombre solo necesito aquel asentimiento para arrodillarse ante ella- Como el cantico sostiene, mi espada y yo estamos a tu servicio…

-Emm, no hay necesidad de que te arrodilles- dijo tímidamente la joven de 16, aunque con una sonrisa que demostraba que se alegraba que su Servant no fuera una persona egoísta y tirana, al menos de apariencia. Su interés por saber la identidad del joven (la cual su abuelo había olvidado mencionar) podía esperar para después, ahora ella tenía algo de hambre- ¿Quieres comer algo?- no lo sabía pero la amabilidad en su voz golpeo a su Servant fuertemente.

"Ella tiene un aura pura y amable, justamente como la de ella" pensó para sí mismo Rider, levantándose y sonriendo para su Master, asintiendo a su pregunta, no le costaría ni un poco trabajar en conjunto a ella, aunque dentro de él tenia su soberbia como para decir sus pensamientos a la ligera. Él la había comparado con alguien de su pasado, alguien importante, como si en ese instante ella se hubiera, a su vez, vuelto importante también para él, si lo reconocía sentía que dañaría su orgullo como espíritu heroico. "Padre, te pido tu protección una vez más… para mí y para mi Master"

Así el sexto Servant y su Master se habían integrado a la guerra. El bravo jinete en armadura dorada y la joven y amable dama, como si hubiera sido sacado de un cuento… Ambos participaban por seres queridos, nada podría hacerlos cambiar de opinión acerca de esto.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Y… listo xD Disculpen la tardanza a quienes le interesa la historia (si es que hay alguno aparte de los dueños de los Master y Servant), los OC fueron algo difíciles de reunir (al punto de que todavía falta una persona que tenga a Lancer) y cuando por fin tuve a estos seis completos resulto que toda la Musa que había tenido se había ido (no es excusa igual, lo sé U.U) **_

_**En este capítulo no pude explotar toda la personalidad de los personajes (eran 12, contando a los Servants) y si a alguno de los creadores no les gusto como mostré a sus personajes por favor dígamelo, eso siempre ayuda ^^ Fue la presentación de la mayoría de los participantes y también para mostrar lo que piensa la Torre del Reloj acerca de la guerra. Una cosa es clara… ¿Cómo ocurrió esta guerra? Por el momento es el mayor de los misterios incluso tal vez para mi (?) xD Acerca de la identidad de los Servant, está en ustedes las teorías que les surjan, ya les di las pistas (o al menos trate…) **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y no me tiren piedras, es la primera vez que escribo de algo de Type-Moon, por lo que no me maten si hay algo errado o.o**_

_**Saludos, Dark Mare Dragon**_

_**PD: Si a alguien le interesa, Lancer todavía está disponible =) **_


	3. Los Héroes faltantes

**Disclamer:** Fate/Stay Night (y sus múltiples derivados) no me pertenece, es propiedad de Type-Moon, esta historia está realizada por simple diversión, no la escribo con fines de lucro. Gellert Siferiol y Archer pertenecen a **Dimitrius Martell**, Alphonse Willow y Assassin pertenecen a **Kaire Leade (Dimitrius y Kaire **son usuarios del foro de rol, Ábrete Sésamo), Jack Dankworth y Berserker pertenecen a **Shador**, Alexander Dieter Brandt y Saber pertenecen a **Malfoy-son**, Elizabeth Kirkland y Rider pertenecen a **Kairy-Hitsugaya**, Tobias Cifer y Lancer pertenecen a **Toaneo07 Ver2.0 **(Los cuatro, usuarios de Fanfiction). Rafael Balam y Caster son los únicos cuya propiedad es mía.

**Rating:** Todos los públicos (de momento (?))

* * *

"_El teatro no se hace para cantar las cosas, sino para cambiarlas."_

_**Capitulo 2: Los Héroes faltantes**_

_Él nació como resultado de un ardid…_

_Su madre, tan bella y pura, había crecido encerrada por el padre de esta, el rey, a quien le habían profetizado que su nieto le traería la desgracia y la muerte. Para evitar esto ella había sido encarcelada únicamente con mujeres, sin conocer nunca a alguien del género opuesto más allá de su propio padre y captor. Aun así nunca las cosas pasan como a uno le gustaría. Un plan ocurrió y el padre de la criatura destinada, un miembro de un reino enemigo, engaño al rey y la hija de este último quedo embarazada._

_Su nacimiento trajo horror a su abuelo y este mando a deshacerse de él, pero su destino lo salvo y fue criado por un amigo de su padre, y entreno distintas artes. Al final nuevamente el hado lo llevo a la corte del reino de su padre donde fue aceptado y alentó a este a ir a la guerra contra su abuelo. La profecía tomaba su camino. El enfrento al maligno y tirano rey, cuya habilidad era imposible de derrotar excepto para una persona… Su propia sangre. Con esto, el joven destinado consiguió el objetivo que Alaya había colocado en él… _

_La muerte de su abuelo, su peor enemigo, le trajo a él la corona de su país y fue llamado Héroe tanto por congéneres, súbditos y enemigos. Fue aclamado como el más fuerte de todos los guerreros, su propia sangre fue reconocida y todo aquel que la heredara estaba destinado a grandes cosas, incluso uno de sus hijos llego a superarlo incluso a él… Pero aun un ser como él encontró su final, a manos de guerreros portando cruces, llamándolo pagano y tachando sus logros como simples calumnias y mentiras. Y en ese momento el perdió su cuerpo y trascendió._

_Su alma quedó para siempre imprenta como héroe, y tras mucho tiempo o tal vez nada de este, escucho las palabras que le darían una nueva oportunidad._

_Deja que la plata y el acero sean la esencia,_

_Deja que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos sean la base,_

_Deja que el muro a contra viento caiga,_

_Deja que las cuatro puertas cardinales cierren,_

_Deja que el camino de las tres bifurcaciones desde la corona alcance el reino Somerset_

_Deja que se llene. De nuevo, de nuevo, de nuevo, de nuevo._

_Deja que se llene hasta el último momento, simplemente rompiendo en pedazos cada intento._

_Deja que sea declarado,_

_Tu carne estará a mi servicio y mi destino estará en tu espada,_

_Preséntate ante el llamado del Santo Grial,_

_Responde si te sometes a esta voluntad…_

_La leyenda de este guerrero y héroe no había acabado…_

* * *

Tobías Cifer, un joven de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos castaños, vestido en ropas de sacerdote, había sido quien pronunciara el séptimo canto de invocación en la actual guerra del Grial que se desarrollaba en París. La iglesia en la que se encontraba se había llenado por el humo y no permitía la vista de lo que ocurría allí dentro, pero él esperaba con paciencia a que este se disipara para dar paso de presencia al espíritu heroico que hubiera sido invocado como su compañero en aquella guerra.

-Valla, valla, ¿fui invocado como un Servant? ¡Hahaha, los magos de esta época realmente deben ser buenos! ¡Espero que sea una guerra extraordinaria que me haga hervir la sangre!- comento el hombre de ojos rojos como la sangre y de cabello azul largo atado en una coleta que había sido invocado tras el humo desaparecer. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura de plata, y en su espalda cuatro lanzas de diferentes formas, tamaños y cualidades se hallaban. Hasta ese momento el Servant de cabellos azules se hallaba extasiado observando el nuevo mundo y época al que había sido invocado, por lo que cuando coloco su mirada sobre Tobías recién ahí noto su presencia y le lanzo un gesto de disculpa, así como una suave sonrisa- …Oh, lo lamento, el deseo de combatir me distrajo… Tú debes ser mi Master, ¿verdad? ¡Yo soy el gran Lancer de esta guerra, hahaha! ¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico?

-Tobías Cifer, espero que nos llevemos bien, Lancer- dijo el joven de manera amable, aunque una parte de él le había molestado un poco el ser ignorado de tal manera… Y más ahora porque Lancer se había acercado tanto a él, doblándose hacia adelante, y dejando sus rostros a una escasa distancia apenas de centímetros. El quería llevarse bien con su Servant por lo que, teniendo que aguantarse los deseos de alejarlo de su espacio personal, abrió la boca para hablar- ¿Hmm, Lancer, se puede saber que haces?

-Mmm…- fue lo único que murmuro el Servant antes de alejarse riéndose divertido de un chiste que solo debía conocer el- ¡No puedo creer que haya sido invocado por un cristiano! Hahahaha, la vida es realmente interesante con semejantes divertidas ironías… Oh bueno, me alegra ver que tengo un Master fuerte de mi lado, no me hubiera gustado un inútil que no sabe lo que es pelear. ¡Es el momento de que nos preparemos, mi maestro Tobías, porque la batalla nos espera!- dijo con entusiasmo apuntando hacia el cielo, como si retara a este mismo. Tobías parecía encontrarse entre divertido de la actitud de su Servant e irritado por esta también. Una parte de él le decía que debía tener cuidado pero por el momento se movería al ritmo de su Servant.

Por otro lado su vista viajo al otro hombre en la habitación, uno que no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que hubiera empezado con la invocación. El sacerdote Rosweiller, era un hombre de más de cuarenta años, de cabellos rubios pero al que ya le estaban saliendo canas y ojos color verde. Vestía ropas de sacerdote, pero su contextura estaba bastante desarrollada. Como Tobías, Rosweiller era un ejecutor de la Iglesia, pero actualmente estaba como Supervisor de la facción Ortodoxa de la Cristiandad. Era un lobo con disfraz de oveja, o al menos así lo veía Tobías. Cuando este se dio cuenta que era observado le devolvió la mirada al más joven con una sonrisa que al Master le parecía desagradable y maligna. Lancer al parecer no se dio cuenta y siguió vociferando… O al menos eso había pensado.

-¿Oh? ¿Un aliado para nuestra causa? ¡Excelente! ¡Las guerras no solo tratan de grandes batallas, hahaha!- dijo a todo pulmón, acercándose al supervisor con la mano extendida y una sonrisa ancha por todo su rostro. El otro, algo sorprendido hizo un amague de corresponder a su mano, pero antes de que lo lograra sintió frío acero rozar su cuello y pudo ver cómo, en menos de un pestañeo, Lancer había desenfundado una de sus lanzas y colocarse en posición de combate. A parte de la punta del arma rozando su cuello, Rosweiller pudo sentir el aura asesina que desprendían los ojos y sonrisa del Servant.- Espero que nos llevemos bien, señor supervisor, pero no me gusta que dirija a mí o a mi Master una de esas sonrisas, ¿quedo claro?

El asentimiento que vino de parte del sacerdote fue suficiente para que Lancer retirara tanto la lanza como el aura asesina y siguiera desafiando al mismo cielo. Por su parte Tobías estaba realmente sorprendido, no había esperado semejante acto, pero una confianza se creó con ese suceso, una confianza difícil de romper.

Rosweiller, observando la situación mientras su mano se hallaba en el lugar que momentos antes había estado el filo de la lanza, solo pudiendo pensar: _"Esto resultara un problema…"_

Así los siete Servant y los siete Master estaban listos y aquella guerra podría empezar sin problemas… ¿O tal vez no?

* * *

**Horas antes, Aeropuerto de Paris**

Un avión desde Japón por fin había aterrizado en el suelo francés después de varias horas de viaje. La gente empezó a desembarcar de este, algunos venían por vacaciones o luna de miel, otros arribaban por negocios, pero ninguno de ellos importaba realmente sino mas bien dos personas que acababan de cruzar las puertas del vehículo y ahora se dirigían a retirar su equipaje. Eran una mujer de cabello largo negro que dejaba suelto y llegaba hasta un poco menos de la mitad de su espalda, de ojos color verde agua y vestía un abrigo rojo. Estaba acompañada de un hombre de cabellos blancos cortos y ojos grises. Su vestimenta consistía casi todo de negro, acompañado de una bufanda roja… Ninguno de los dos podía pasar los veintiocho años.

-Shirou… Odio viajar en avión- pronuncio la joven japonesa, un poco mareada. No importaba cuanto pasara o cuantos viajes tuviera que hacer, los aviones no eran su método predilecto de viajar.

-Ya, ya, Rin, era necesario- dijo Shirou nervioso, no quería que su compañera empezara a criticar el método de transporte, y a su vez tampoco quería que se enojara con él, por lo que solo le quedaba una opción: desviar su pensamiento.- Por cierto, ¿El-Melloi te envió algún otro tipo de información que pueda ser útil?- al instante Emiya se dio cuenta que su distracción había servido al ver el rostro de Rin pasar del mareo a la seriedad.

-No…- dijo sin motivación alguna la chica. Tohsaka Rin había sido contactada por su maestro, Waver Velvet, hacia pocos días. Tras el "desmantelamiento", Waver habia vuelto a Londres pero ella se había quedado en Fuyuki para descansar un tiempo en aquella ciudad. Hacía tiempo que ella no se pasaba por su ciudad natal y, aparte del trabajo como monitorear el estado de las líneas ley, su objetivo era descansar… y encontrarse con él, por su puesto. Su actual compañero y, aunque ella no lo dijera en voz alta, pareja: Emiya Shirou. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la quinta guerra del Grial y que ellos dos detuvieran el ritual. El ahora era un Freelancer como Emiya Kiritsugu, buscando siempre ayudar a quien pudiera como un _Héroe de la Justicia_ (Cosa que cada que Rin se lo encontraba le reprochaba).

Tras unos pocos días de tranquilidad juntos, a Rin le llego la información de su maestro acerca del sistema que supuestamente habían desmantelado y que ahora se hallaban en París. Además, al parecer actualmente Waver se encontraba bajo vigilancia estricta por sus actos, pero debido a que este tomo toda la culpa y la intervención de cierto vampiro (Zelretch), Rin actualmente podía estar libre pero debía tener cuidado con lo que hacía y no levantar mas sospechas en su contra… Lástima que ella fuera cabeza dura en algunas ocasiones y decidiera terminar con lo que había empezado: desmantelar el Sistema del Grial…

-Al parecer la Torre del Reloj tiene a un Master participando como su representante y hay algunos otros Enforcers registrando cualquier actividad inusual en las afueras de París… Debemos pasar lo más desapercibidos que podamos, ¿entendido, Shirou?

-Sí, pero Rin…

-¿Qué pasa?

-No creo que podamos pasar desapercibidos con tanto equipaje- dijo el peliblanco con problemas al cargar como cinco bolsos y con dos más al lado de sus pies. A Rin realmente no le gustaba viajar sin llevar todo lo posible.

-N-no seas ridículo… ¡E-es todo necesario!- dijo/grito, con las mejillas rojas por lo dicho por su compañero, dándose la vuelta y empezando a avanzar rápidamente, sin importarle dejar atrás al otro. Shirou solo pudo suspirar, momentos antes de alguna manera increíble, llevar los siete bolsos y apurándose para lograr llegar a donde se encontraba su novia. Lidiar con ella, en ocasiones, era increíblemente agotador pero ya estaba acostumbrado…

**Una hora y media después, Casa alquilada por Shirou y Rin**

-Ya está todo listo Shirou- murmuro la joven de cabellos oscuros tras terminar de grabar en el suelo el circulo de invocación, ahora solo restaba esperar que Emiya realizara el canto de invocación. En una primera instancia, el plan era que Rin participara como Master en la guerra, y Shirou la apoyara a ella y a su Servant pero el plan no resulto tan fácil…

Cuando el avión toco tierra, se suponía que la chica fuera quien recibiera los sellos de comando al ser parte de una de las familias creadoras del sistema y el ritual, pero no habían calculado la remota posibilidad de que los siete Master ya hubieran sido escogidos por el Grial. Aun así Rin no era considerada una genio solo porque si, ella había tenido como maestro a uno de los mejores instructores de la Asociación de Magos y entreno durante un tiempo bajo la tutela del Apóstol Muerto Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg (aparte de ser muy testaruda, en palabras de su compañero) por lo que planeaba forzar el sistema con su magia para la aceptación de un octavo participante…

…

Y aun contra todo pronóstico, el plan de la Tohsaka funciono… a medias. Los sellos de comando aparecieron, pero en la mano de su novio. Decir que tenía la boca abierta era poco, Shirou estuvo a punto de tener que sostenerla para evitar que cayera contra el suelo y aguantar durante veinte minutos como esta se quejaba de: como su plan había fallado, como era posible que ella no fuera escogida, etc. Cuando por fin se calmo fue como si nada hubiera pasado, poniéndose a preparar la invocación mientras le daba las indicaciones al de cabello blanco. El plan se había modificado, ahora Emiya tendría que participar y ella vería como darle su apoyo…

-Bien, Shirou, cuando quieras…

-Rin… ¿Qué Servant crees que aparezca?

-Mmm, pues como no tenemos un catalizador apropiado para la invocación puedo suponer que aparecerá uno basado en tu personalidad- murmuro la joven llevándose la mano al mentón en gesto pensativo. El catalizador era una cosa esencial de la que carecían ante el nulo tiempo que tuvieron de haber recibido la información y el viaje. Ella esperaba que apareciera un espíritu heroico poderoso pero a su vez con el que ellos pudieran trabajar sin problemas.

-De acuerdo, entonces empezare- dijo completamente serio el peliblanco momentos antes de empezar.

_La plata y el hierro al origen. Gema y el archiduque de los contratos a la piedra angular._

_El viento que posó se convierte en una pared. Las puertas en las cuatro direcciones se cierran, lo que viene de la corona, el camino de tres bifurcada que conduce a circular el reino._

_Shut (relleno). Shut (relleno). Shut (relleno). Shut (relleno). Shut (relleno)._

_Repetir cinco veces._

_Una vez llena se hace añicos._

_Yo anuncio._

_Tu control está en mí, mi destino está en tus manos._

_De acuerdo con el Santo Grial, si se cumple con este contrato, esta razón, a continuación, responde._

_Aquí está mi juramento. Yo soy el que busca el mundo pacifico, yo soy el que se encuentra toda la maldad._

_¡Siete cielos vestidos con tres palabras de poder, llega desde el anillo de la destrucción, oh guardián de la balanza!_

El cuarto donde se encontraban, el sótano de la casa, se inundo con prana y polvo y el invocador solo pudo liberar todo el aire que tenía en su cuerpo. La anterior vez que había hecho la invocación lo había hecho accidentalmente y no se dio cuenta cuanta presión había sido para su cuerpo, pero ahora estaba completamente consiente. Le resultaba diez veces más difícil que la magia de proyección, aunque tal vez también tuviera que ver con el no hallarse acostumbrado. Dejo eso de lado, levantando la cabeza y sorprendiéndose al hacerlo…

-¡¿Saber?!- dos voces se escucharon diciendo exactamente lo mismo, al parecer no había sido el único sorprendido porque Rin también había hablado nada más ver al Servant delante de ellos. Era un caballero que llevaba una armadura plateada con algunos rasgos rojos y bajo su hombro llevaba un casco al que ninguno de los otros dos presentes le puso atención; su rostro era lo que les importaba. Era un rostro que podía ser el de una chica o el de un chico, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes… Un rostro que ellos dos conocían pero con una expresión más salvaje.

-Así es, Master, yo soy el Servant Saber… o al menos eso me gustaría decir ya que es la clase en la que mas entraría, pero no, soy el Servant Avenger de esta gran guerra del Grial- dijo con orgullo, una voz femenina, momentos antes de devolverles la mirada a ambos… No, más bien a Shirou, a quien ella había identificado como su invocador- Master, ¿porque me miras con esa cara? ¿Acaso fui invocada por un idiota que no entiende lo que le digo?

-No, no, solo estoy sorprendido…- dijo el peliblanco con expresión sorprendida, sin entender realmente la situación. Por un momento le dirigió una mirada a Tohsaka, dándose cuenta que ella estaba tan sorprendida como él y, por su expresión, estaba calculando las posibilidades.- Y Sa… digo, Avenger, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?

-¿Mmm? Oh, claro que me invocaste sin catalizador…- dijo la joven antes de acercarse a ambos- De acuerdo, mi nombre es Mordred, el único y verdadero sucesor del gran Rey de los Caballeros, Arturo Pendragon.

…De acuerdo, si eso estaba en las posibilidades de Rin, ella estaba actuando demasiado bien el estar Shockeada. El no podía estar diferente, y al escuchar a su ahora Servant quien sonreía con orgullo de su simple nombre, el freelancer solo pudo pensar una cosa: _"Esto va a estar mal"_, sin saber que en ese mismo momento Lancer estaba siendo invocado…

* * *

**Momentos después de la invocación de Avenger, Lugar desconocido.**

-Mordred como Avenger, ¿eh?…- dijo en un murmullo cierto hombre en el lugar, abriendo sus parpados y dejando a la vista un par de ojos de profundo color azul. La habitación estaba a oscuras por lo que su único rasgo notable era el azul de sus pupilas. Se acomodo con pereza en su silla tomando de su lado - Que interesante irregularidad que trajeron a mi obra, Emiya Shirou, Tohsaka Rin… Es un buen giro argumental para esta historia.

Las irregularidades no eran algo común que ocurriera en el sistema de la Guerra del Santo Grial de Fuyuki, pero tampoco eran algo tan extraño. El Servant Avenger/Angra Mainyu de la tercera guerra, los dos Servant de clase Saber de la misma guerra que Angra Mainyu y el Servant Assassin/Sasaki Kojirou de la quinta eran un ejemplo perfecto de irregularidades que habían ocurrido. Usualmente ocurrían por diversos eventos tales como errores en la estructura… Pero en esta ocasión, en la _Sexta Guerra del Santo Grial_, las anomalías eran más de lo normal por culpa de ciertas personas.

8 Servant habían sido invocados y sus identidades no eran algo que pudiera decirse normal, ni siquiera para una guerra entre espíritus heroicos. Eso es lo que pensaba aquel hombre, con el par de zafiros que tenia por ojos observando la nada en ese vacío salón. La habitación no tenía ni un alma aparte de la suya y con calma se levanto de su cómoda silla y se dirigió hacia una pequeña mesa en la cual se hallaba una copa dorada. Una sonrisa aterradora apareció en sus labios, había planeado esto durante demasiado tiempo pero no le importaba, las anomalías le habían parecido algo demasiado divertido, ¿Por qué no dejaba caer el su propia gota de caos (o tal vez de orden, todo dependía de la perspectiva) para volver las cosas más interesantes?

Corrió la manga de su brazo derecho, revelando unos extraños tatuajes de color gris que recorrían todo su brazo en forma de cráneos de distintas especies (humanos, felinos, aves, lagartos, etc.) sin un orden en particular, como si quien se los hubiera tatuado no hubiera pensado en un orden o una sincronía. Su mirada se perdió por un momento en el contenido de la copa; simple y clara agua. Simplemente sus pensamientos viajaron a los Master que ahora participaban, no era lo que había esperado pero algunos parecían excelentes piezas que usar en aquella obra, después de todo algo tan lineal no era de su interés y salirse del libreto escrito era mucho mejor, incluso aquello que incluía el hackear su sistema… Sacudió la cabeza, mucho mas extasiado que antes.

-¡Dejemos que la Corona de Dios de comienzo con este nuevo desarrollo!- la risa que salió de su garganta y el destello rojo que empezó a emitir su mano, así como los propios tatuajes, sobre la copa fue el inicio de la guerra del Grial. ¿Quién era este hombre y que planeaba hacer? ¿Cuál sería esta gota de caos que se veía envuelta en este juego? Lo único que se podría decir es que una explosión de malevolencia pura se desato por toda la ciudad, no una destrucción de verdad sino que tomo forma de un mal presentimiento que embargo tanto a los 8 Masters como a los 8 Servant…

* * *

-Ne, Saber, ¿sentiste eso?- dijo el joven Alexander mientras comía de su chocolate. La seriedad tomo su rostro, el cual usualmente estaba divertido o perezoso, esa presencia era algo que no había sentido antes.

-Sí, Alex- murmuro la espadachina de cabellos rosas en forma espiritual. Ambos se encontraban en una pequeña cafetería. Por su parte, Saber también estaba preocupada, nunca había sentido algo de ese estilo…

* * *

-Master…- dijo cierto castaño mientras salía del vestidor de cierto local de ropa, vistiendo un traje elegante, y dirigiéndose al pelirrojo que se hallaba fuera, con la espalda reposando contra una pared y con un cigarro en la boca.

-Solo ignora eso, baka-Archer y terminemos de comprar- dijo Gellert Siferiol, pero en su rostro Archer se dio cuenta la seriedad imprenta en la cara del de lentes. Se volvió a adentrar en el vestidor con calma, mejor seguiría el ejemplo de su Master y actuaria como si no le importara.

* * *

-Oh, valla, ¿ya es el momento en que oficialmente empieza el juego?- murmuro Rafael con una sonrisa de satisfacción, dejando la consola portátil a un lado. La presencia no le preocupaba nada, solo su significado- Creo que ya es el momento, Bianca, Caster…

A su lado derecho, aun concentrada en un juego, su pequeña hermana Bianca asintió sin importancia y al izquierdo se materializo su Servant pelirrojo, con una sonrisa burlona como la del Master de cabellos negros.

* * *

-Assassin… por favor deja de saltarme encima- las palabras de Alphonse sonaban irritadas, al encontrarse nuevamente en el suelo por el peso de su Servant con orejas de zorro. Esta solo le dirigió una sonrisa sin importancia.

-Pero Master, lo que acabamos de sentir me asusto y quería que me protegieras- dijo bromeando Assassin, sin salirse de encima del joven rubio. Este solo pudo suspirar con molestia, antes de "levantar" los hombros con indiferencia, lo que fuera aquello no le preocupaba por el momento.

* * *

-Rider…

-Sí, Elizabeth, es el momento- murmuro el Servant aun vestido en su armadura, llevándose un pedazo de carne a su boca.

-¿Eh? Solo te iba a preguntar si te gustaba la comida- las palabras dichas por la chica con amabilidad dejaron al Servant congelado. Ella no estaba sorprendida y seguía actuando con normalidad. ¿Acaso no lo había sentido? ¿O había otra razón para que reaccionara así ante aquella presencia?

* * *

Por su parte tanto Jack como Berserker siguieron con lo suyo, sin prestarle atención o hacer ningún comentario acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir. No les importaba para nada y no era relevante ni para sus planes o para sus objetivos…

* * *

Ninguno de ellos pudo entender que ocurría excepto que… La Sexta Guerra del Santo Grial por fin daba comienzo y los deseos individuales de cada uno estaban por ser probados. ¿Quién ganaría? O mejor dicho, ¿quién sobreviviría y que ganaría de esta guerra?

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Identidades de los Servant:**_

***Saber: **¿?

***Archer: **¿?

***Lancer: **¿?

***Rider: **¿?

***Caster: **¿?

***Berserker: **¿?

***Assassin: **¿?

***Avenger: **Mordred, el caballero de la Traición.

* * *

**Y… aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia, fue más corto en comparación con el capitulo anterior, pero este fue más que nada para completar el anterior con las invocaciones de los Servant (admítanlo, no esperaban que aparecieran Rin y Shirou y que este ultimo invocara a Avenger xD), también aproveche un poco para incluir a UNO de los supervisores enviados por la iglesia. Por cierto, tal vez ya lo hayan notado pero esta historia sigue Unlimited Blade Works… Al principio no pensaba aclarar que ruta era, pero me entere que Rin y Waver solo desmantelan el sistema en la ruta de Fate y UBW (en HF no), y la verdad entre esas dos prefiero UBW así que… eso xD**

**Bueno creo que es momento de pasar a responder comen… o.o Me acaban de decir que no mencione algo importante que paso en el capitulo, ¿Qué será?... Oh, claro, ese tipo extraño del final, por el momento no le presten atención, no será hasta bastante después que explique su relevancia (de hecho no estaba planeado que apareciera pero pensé que era la mejor opción) por lo que por el momento consideren que soy yo (digo, sabe cuántos Servant hay, sus identidades, así como sus Master) xD Broma, broma, armen ustedes sus propias conclusiones.**

**Entonces, quiero agradecerles por el interés que mostraron (al punto de que me dejaron un Review) a Madero, Shador, Kairy-Hitsugaya, Malfoy-son, BlueXtreme, Ankoku No Ojou-sama y Toaneo07 Ver2.0 :) También a los creadores de los OC de esta historia por permitirme usarlos (no tengo ninguna queja de ninguno, todos son geniales y como dije en el ultimo capitulo, si alguno tiene algún problema con como los estoy plasmando solo dígalo y tratare de cambiar) Y como ultimo agradecimiento, a cualquiera que lea esta historia =)**

**Saludos, Dark Mare Dragon.**


End file.
